Alyssa Prince
by Allybear626
Summary: Alyssa's different. she is a princess with magical powers. There are different types of vampires. Alyssa's one of them, she was turned by Stefan Salvatore her now best friend and ex bf. she's a vampire-Anadite-witch-mermaid-hybrid, and she's Edward Cullen's sister from when he was human and now she is about to get imprinted on by one of the wolves and not just any wolf Paul Lahote
1. Intro

My name is Alyssa Tinashe Rejoice Taylor Elizabeth Alexis Shayla Kimberly Katherine Prince. Long I know, but hey i like it its unique, like me. Because my name is long people call me by different names like Ally, Alice, T ,lily, Lexi , Z, Kat, Kim, you get the picture. Mostly people call me ally, my bear of a brother Emmett calls me Ally-bear.

I am a vampire-Anadite-witch-mermaid hybrid. I was turned into a vampire by my now best friend Stefan Salvatore, who is one type of vampire, as there are many types.

See i am a princess from the realm of Solaria-it's very sunny there. I have 5 sisters - Quinn, the oldest then Taylor( then me ) the the triplets, Bella Rikki and Cleo. I have 2 brothers - my younger by 5 minutes twin Charlie and Oscar the youngest. Me, i like being a princes and all but I like to spend most of my time on earth with my friends that live there, most of them are human though and most know by secrets. A lot of them are like family to me. I'm very independent and really hate being told what i can and can't do.

My mom died when i was 9, she was killed by a water-snake demon named Slakks. I was there when it happened and I remember everything but i don't like to talk about it much. Her death is one of the reason I don't stay in solaria, too many memories. family means everything to me and me and my siblings are all close in a way, especially me and my baby-b, as i like to call him, Charlie.

Now I am living with my brother from a different life, Edward Cullen and the rest of the Cullens, they are all my family. Eddie and the Cullens are a different type of vampires to me and that is how he is also my brother in this life, though not by blood and not a prince of Solaria. We are all really close especially me and Emmy-bear (bear of a brother.) but i'm the closest to Eddie's wife Bella as i knew her before he did, since i go around a lot and am immortal even before i was a vamp, Anadites are immortal, cool right.

Out of the wolves I am close to Jacob, he's like a little brother to me, Leah and Seth are also like my own brother and sister. I have never met the rest Jake's pack officially but I know them through one of my many powers-seriously I have a lot. They have never met me and also Sam's pack even though after the epic fight( note the saracasim ) against the Volturi ( yuck ) they decided to rejoin the two packs. I really want to met them though and Jake said since Eddie finally agreed that I can, he will take me to the bonfire next weekend to meet them all and i'm really exited, poor Jazz is practically jumping of the walls thanks to his powers. speaking of powers one of mine if telling me something big is going to happen, though it won't show me what.

Gotta go me and rose are working on my truck, after Em and Jazz broke it again. Carlisle only just finished putting the two idiots back together after i tore them apart. Did i mention I have a bad temper? Especially when it comes to my cars. Jake and Bells say i'm worse than Paul and now i want to met the guy Bella slapped. lol bye.


	2. Eddie and I

I was woken up by a very excited, very ridiculous looking Emmett jumping on my bed. It was quite amusing watching a man Emmett's size jumping on my bed. it's a good thing the bed is charmed or it might break. " come on Ally-bear join me, it's fun!" sometimes i think he has the mind of a child, that or he was dropped when he was a child and never recovered. But i think what the hell and join him.

It was lots of fun and it reminded me of how me and baby-B would do this all the time. We were later join by Nessie who had slept at the main house last night. she looked so cute in her little princess pj's i got her- well she is my niece. We finally stopped when Esme called and said that mine and Ness' breakfast was ready.

After i was done eating my food, Eddie asked me to go on a quick hunt with him cause i was going on to the bonfire with Jake, Ness, Leah and Seth tonight. I turn on my telepathic powers and found out the he really just wants to talk to me not hunt - hey don't judge me he reads everyone's mind except me and Bella's minds, thanks to our shields, all the time, plus we both know i don't need to hunt as much as the rest of them do and i have pretty good control of my bloodlust and am good for tonight. if i wasn't my eyes would be turning a bright blue color - odd i know.

" i know you figure out that i didn't really take you out here to hunt." he suddenly says after we stop.

" yeah, what with you being my bro and all, plus with me having super control and everything," i say in a jokingly cocky attitude.

" yeah, yeah lets not get cocky now" he says, with his famous crooked smile.

I put on my best innocent look. he just laughs then comes and tickles me till i give in, which is something i don't do easily, unless you tickle me.

"As i was saying before i was so rudely interrupted"- he give me a pointed look-" i just wanted you to know just how dangerous the wolves can be." i roll my eyes at his over-protectiveness, Eddie is really overprotective.

" i know i know, i'll be careful, but i hang out with Jake, Lee and Seth all the time and am OK. i can take care of myself Eddie." i tell him

" yeah i know, its just that i only got you back 2 years ago and well i guess i haven't gotten over losing you when i was human." he says in a gentle voice.

This i got. See when Ed was human, a year before the influenza hit, me and ed were just hanging out when suddenly i collapsed and died- later found out it was something magical to do with this course a jealous witch, who's hubby had a thing for me put on me long ago that gives me all these worlds and lives and so on. anyway there was an emergency on one of the worlds that pulled me out of the world i was in- the real world, which i can only be in after 5 deaths in other lives. Me and Ed were really close so my death was really hard on him so when he got me back again he was even more overprotective of me and so were the rest of the Cullens. to them i'm the little sister who is a lot more breakable then them.

i walk up to him and hug him close making us sit down on a rock. i put my head on his shoulder.

" look Eddie i know that you care about me and it means a lot. Trust me when i say i will always be there for you just like i was there even after the 'event' guiding you when you needed me like a was with Bella. i guided you in my on special way and helped you get Bella and now look at you married with a miracle child that is just amazing." i say gently.

" you're right you have all ways been there for me and i still need to say thank you for helping me with Bella" he says " even if you were a little mean and annoying sometimes'" he quickly adds with a smirk.  
"HEY!" i shout as i playfully whack him on the arm. he laughs at me and i laugh with him for a while.

" I love you Sissy." he suddenly says, using one of Emmett's many nicknames for me.

"I love you too Eddie,always" I return.

we spend a little more time just holding each other and talking- mostly him teasing me about how everyone says i have a thing for Embry all because i made a little comment about how i thought i was kinda hot. we then went back home were he handed me over to pixie, as i like to call Alice, so she could get me ready for the bonfire much to my displeasure and protest.

" come on Sissy, your just as bad as Bella when it comes to me dressing you up" she comments. what is it with everyone suddenly calling me Sissy? i thought only Emmett and Peter, when he and Char are here, called me that.

Oh well, I just hope i survive Alice long enough for the bonfire. at least she lets me wear the clothes i make for my self. wish me good luck . bye.


	3. look at you Sissy, you look hot!

I had just finished putting the last touches of my look for the bonfire. I finally decided to compel Alice into letting me get myself ready - she was okay with what i did when she saw how great i looked. She even said i could dress myself from now on. How great is that. Bella is so jealous.

i decided that since it was an unusually hot day for forks, i would wear my favorite blue denim short shorts with the purple halter top i got last Christmas, as well as my brand-new high-top converse jasper got me last week. Alice said she was proud. i decided to just let my hair flow freely. as i walked down the stairs i noticed the other three were also dressed in similar summer wear.

"you looked beautiful, my dear," Esme gushed as she saw me.  
"Thank you mom." I thank her. I don't normally call her mom so she was overjoyed and she pulled me into a hug before passing me on to the rest of the family.

" You really do look beautiful, Alyssa" states Carlisle as he pulls me into a hug as well.

"thanks dad," I reply back. Me and Carlisle really do have a great relationship, not saying that mine and Esme's relationship isn't great,. Its just that it brings back memories of my mother, but i don't mind too much. Carlisle does a great job at of filling in for my now very busy dad- running a whole realm by yourself is hard work you know, and i'm not mad at my dad for it, I'm just glad i have Carlisle to fill in the gap. He really is a great dad, in fact Carlisle and Esme are both great parents.

"Look at you Sissy, you look HOT!"Rosalie declares, slapping my butt as i pass her and go to Jazz and Em.

"HEY! Sissy is mine and Pete's name for here not yours," Emmett complains, as if reading my mind-like that could happen.

" I was just thinking the same thing Emmy-bear." i tell him.

"well they need to stop!" he whines like a little kid.

" Totally" i agree. We then all burst into laughter.

"But seriously guys, stop." Emmett orders, suddenly serious again. Gotta love Emmett.

"anyway, are you guys ready for the fire?" Bella asks, clapping her hands together from next to Edward- huh i used his full name, how odd.

" i'm ready" i say.

"us to," Leah and Seth Declare.

" Nessie and i are good" Jake adds as Ness nods.

"well then get you butts in to A's truck and get going, you don't want to be late now do you?" Jazz orders us.

"like they can be late with her maniac driving, honestly she's worse than all of you put together." Bella comments

"hey i like to drive fast OK, Besides i'm the safest driver here anyways so there really is no problem." i defend. My driving may be crazy-like me, lol - but I'm still a champion driver from back when i was in Solaria- why do you think i drive so fast.

" yeah it's great, when it's not mentally scaring anyone." adds Seth. Everyone laughs at this.

" OK,OK enough commentary on my crazed,like me, driving. Let's go" I say getting all exited again, i could tell it was affecting Jasper as he suddenly tenses up from next to Alice.

" well we all know you're crazy Auntie Ally." adds Ness. She is just SO CUTE!

With that and some goodbyes and a be careful from Eddie we set off for La push.


	4. bonfire and imprint- he's hot but rude

As we drove to La push we listened to the radio of my truck while we talked about other members of the pack. I was even told about the first time they took Nessie to the bonfire. I wasn't pleased with Paul to say the least. he was just plain rude - not coll dude, not cool.

"Sooo..." starts Leah teasingly, dragging out the o," you excited to finally talk to Embry" she teases.

from outside in the back of my truck i could hear the boys laughing. " OMG guys, it was one little comment, and you're all gonna hold it against me for ever. you are all unbelievable." i say.

" oh come on Ally, we all know that with you it's never just one little comment," Leah says, and the boys shouted in agreement and Ness says she agrees.

"What do you mean by that?" i ask confused.

"Think about it, every single guy you have said that about you have ever said that about you have liked and not to long after that you somehow manged to get them all." she states.

"just think about it aunt Ally." adds Nessie.

so i did just that and what do you know, they were right,. every single guy, from Tommy Oliver all the way to Conner and Chris. they were right but i was just to stubborn to admit it.

" well even if that was true this time it's different, way different." i tell them, putting on a stubborn face and all the while knowing i did kinda like Embry.

We drove the rest of the five minuets in silence - fast I know, crazy driving remember. When we got there i stopped close enough to the bonfire. I was about to open my door when Seth opened it with Jake next to him. They've been doing that a lot.

" you know, i like to open my own door every once in a while." I say. They just chuckle and lead me and the girls to the fire.

When we got there everyone, but Paul, was looking at us. First i went up to Billy and gave him a big hug.

"It's nice to see you again Ally." Billy greets me with a smile. I used to hang around with Jake and Bella when they were little and Billy saw me all the time, he really developed a liking to me, though he does not know me secret- or rather secrets.

" it's good to see you too Billy " I say. suddenly Seth grabs my arm " come on, lets meet the others," he says excitedly pulling me towards the others.

"okay, okay lets go," I say as I follow him.

" Hey guys! This is Alyssa," introduces Leah.

" Well it's nice to finally meet you guys," i say picking up Nessie.

"Yeah you too, those guy haven't stopped stopped talking about you," Jared tells me.

"Good things I hope." I joke putting my free hand on my chest.

" Yeah its all good, don't worry." he assures me with a smile before grabbing my hand and giving it a lit kiss. After a few jokes, some laughs and great conversation i knew i was gonna get along with Jared and the rest of the wolf pack. and straight away me, Kim and Emily got on great and we knew that we would be great friends. Kim is just so sweet and funny along with Emily who is also one of the nicest people i have ever met.

I noticed that Paul was sat by himself and not hanging with the rest of us. So, being the nice person i am who wants to be friends with people, i go over to him.

" Hey I'm Alyssa. Are you OK? Cause you're not with the others and I" I say to him.

" I know what you name is pale face and I'm fine. I just don't care that you're here like the rest of them do.S bye now." he sneers, again not even bothering to look at me.

" Well sorry i asked!" I shout back, getting defensive. Who does he think he is? He's hot but rude. I was just trying to be nice. There was no need to be so cold.

I walk back to the others, who had all just witnessed the whole thing. " Sorry about Paul, he's just like that sometimes. But i'm sure once you two get to know each other you-" Quil starts but i cut him off. " Don't bother with that Q. Besides it doesn't matter because i don't care." It was a lie and they all knew it but were nice enough not to press the subject further. The truth was, i was hurt by Paul's harshness and i really don't know why. All i know is that my power is telling me i will find out soon enough. Good.

****

Everyone went and sat around the circle, me in the middle of Jake and Leah with Ness on my lap. Billy started to tell the stories we had all heard at least once.

After the stories came dinner, which Emily spent hours making. Which was reasonable considering there was enough food to feed a small army.  
DAMN, those wolves can eat!

" Marshmallow?" Embry asks, holding out a marshmallow. I look at it with disgust and make gagging noises while shaking my head. you are probably wondering whats wrong with a marshmallow, well let me give you one word, EMMETT. 'nough said? No? okay let me give you the brief summary. I had a bonfire with the Cullens and a human Bella. lets just say Emmett went a little crazy with roasting marshmallows. to this day i cant look at a marshmallow with out wanting to throw up.

"Still ain't over the whole Emmett, marshmallow thing are you Ally." Seth says

"nope" I say, popping the "p" at the end, " Not even close to over it."

" Do we even wanna know?" Embry asks, giving us an odd look.

"No!" The five of us, Seth, Me, Jake, Ness and Leah, all say at the same time. We then burst into laughter at the odd looks we were getting from people.

"just so you know I'm normally this weird" i tell everyone holding out my hands and swaying a little.

****

The night was going great. I just love the wolf pack and the imprints. i just know we are gonna have so mush fun in the future. I was having lots of fun and everything was great, that is if you ignore the few comments Paul made. I swear that guy is psycho, he gets worked up over every little thing.

" are you gonna finish that hot dog?" Paul asks Jacob, his eyes locked on the last remnant of the huge heal the wolves had consumed. Jacob leaned back on my knee and toyed with the hot dog. He heaved a sigh and patted his stomach. It was somehow still flat, though i had lots count of how many hot dogs he had eaten somewhere past his tenth. Not to mention the super sized bag of chips or the two-liter bottle of root beer.

"I guess" Jake says slowly " I'm so full I'm about to puke, but i THINK i can force it down. I won't enjoy it at all though," He sighs again sadly.

Despite that fact that Paul had eaten at least as much as Jacob, he growls and balls his hands into fists. I like i said, psycho "sheesh" Jacob laughs " kidding, Paul. Here" he flips the hot dog across the circle and Paul cashes it just before it falls in the sand. " thanks man." Paul says, already over his fit of temper. Psycho.

" you know Paul, being angry all the time gives you high blood-pressure," i say to him as a joke. All around the circle everyone but Paul laughs. shock horror, Again being sarcastic.

" what ever Alyssa," he sneers before pausing and adding, still not looking at me - what the hell?!, " why does a girl like you hang around Jake, Seth, Leah and the half vamp over there? Not to mention the freak bloodsuckers, the Cullens. " Silence fell across the circle. was that meant to be some messed up way of flirting.

And he did NOT just insult MY family and friends. This guy is really starting to get on my nerves REAL fast, and that is NEVER good, especially when i get mad. I walk up to him, tap him on the shoulder and as soon as he turns around I punch him in the face, hard enough for him to feel jasper pain- my little joke for when i say something is major, get it, lol. my hand broke but it healed in 5 seconds. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when suddenly his eyes catch mine and everything stops.


	5. oh God, paul's gonna die!

_*Paul's point of view*_

Tonight is yet another one of our monthly bonfires, woohoo - note the _heavy _sarcasm there. Well at least this time will be different. Today Jake, Seth and Leah were bringing the half vamp plus the guest of honour, this girl named Alyssa they don't shut up about. I'll admit i kinda have a major crush on her but i will never admit to it. I mean come on, I'm paul lahote, i don't have crushes and i don't have relationships. But the more and more these guys think and talk about her the more i wanna to break that rule and be in a relationship with her. What really sucks though is that she's friends with those bloodsuckers. Why would someone as beautiful and amazing as her hang out with them.

We were now at the bonfire waiting for them to arrive. After some long and hard thinking I decided that it would be best if I keep her away and to not look in her eye.I couldn't take it if i looked into her eyes and did not imprint on her. I'm keeping her away because unless i was to imprint on her there is a likely chance i will hurt her and i couldn't stand that. I know some of you may be shocked by this but you should know i never wanted to be the angry, stuck up person that i come of as. I just don't have anyone in my life to balance it out, my mom is always away on business trips, my dad left a few years ago and my sister got married and had a little girl who i love to death and they live in their own place. Now i live on my own which is fine now since I'm 20 and all.

" you know, i like to open my own door every once in awhile," I was brought out of my thoughts by the most melodic voice i had ever heard. When i heard the boys chuckle it left no dot in my mind who the voice belonged to. Even though i said i wouldn't i said, i took a quick look at her when she wasn't noticing, making sure i avoided looking into her eyes. God she was beautiful. Like an angel sent down from heaven. I suddenly turn away because she was about to look.

I kept sneaking glances of her when she wasn't looking. She was getting to know everyone in the pack, everyone but me. At times i found myself getting rather confused by the looks and nudges Alyssa was getting from Leah, Seth, Jake and the Nessie kid, every time she talked to Embry or vise versa. What was that about?

I think she noticed how i was alone because the next thing i know she's talking next to me. " Hey I'm Alyssa. Are you OK? It's just i noticed you're not with the others." she says. How nice of her. _Get it together Lahote._ I tell myself_, keep her away for her own good. be harsh that always works._

" I know who you are pale face and I'm fine i. I just don't care that you're here like the others do. Bye now." I sneer at her as harsh as i can. It hurt a lot to do that and to say that i don't care when really I cared a lot.

" Well sorry i asked" she shouts at me, clearly offended by my words. i try my hardest not to flinch at her tone.

I heard her walk away back to the others who were sure to have heard the whole thing. the pain I felt when she said she didn't care about me was like nothing i had ever felt before. i know now that I'm falling for her and i don't even know her. God i need help.

" Are you going to finish that hot dog? I ask Jacob, my eyes locked on the last of the huge meal Em made. Ally- yeah i know- was looking away talking to Leah so i could look at Jake. Jake toyed with the hog dong, heaved a sigh and patted his stomach.

" i guess" jake says slowly," i'm so full im about to puke, but i _think_ i can force it down, i won't enjoy it at all though." he sighs again sadly. Even though i had eaten way more than him i still really wanted that dog and was getting angry. I growled at him and balled my fists up into fists.

"sheesh" Jacob laughs " kidding, Paul. Here" he flips the hot dog across the circle to me and i catch it just in time. I thank him.

" you know Paul, being angry all the time gives you high blood-pressure," says my angel, woah she's already turning me into a lovesick puppy(pun intended).

" whatever Alyssa" i sneer getting defensive, before i paused and added, partly flirting and partly cause I was curious. not looking at her still i add, " why does a girl like you hang around Jake, Seth, Leah and the half vamp over there? Not to mention the freak bloodsuckers, the Cullens. " Silence fell across the circle. I know it was a pretty messed up way of flirting but i really was curious.

i felt someone tap my shoulder and i turn around only to be hit in the face with a fist, i clutch my face in pain. Damn that hurt and I'm a wolf so that's saying something. i look up to see who it was when suddenly, the world came undone around me and all I could see was her. In that moment I knew I would do anything and everything to keep her safe and happy. I imprinted on Alyssa. hallelujah! I had finally found my angel. I realized I had just been standing and staring at her. I think the rest of the guys had finally caught notice because someone, Jared I think, broke me from my trance, "Oh god, Paul's gonna die!"


	6. sorry,sorry,sorry!

"What are you guys talking abou-"Jake started but stopped when he saw what I was staring at a dumb love struck grin plastered on my face. "You didn't!" He growls at me, stepping in front of Alyssa in a protective crouch and began shaking and growling. Now that was crossing the line. How dare he protect my girl? How dare he almost phase so close to her? i was about to do something when suddenly Alyssa turns around, looks Jacob straight in the eye and says " relax." Something weird then happens, Jake stops shaking and relaxes. how did she do that? Oh well who cares, I just IMPRINTED on _my_ angel. I suddenly grab her and pull her into a tight hug.

" can't... breathe..." she chokes out. OOPS! I quickly but her down.

" sorry, sorry, sorry!" i start panicking. i hope i didn't hurt !

" DUDE!" she shouts at me i look at he,"chilly okay, I'm fine. honest." she assures me and instantly i get calmer.

" Are you sure?" i ask her.

" yes I'm sure" she says with a I smile. i smile back at the her in awe and i just hold her hand and start rubbing small circle. we stay like that for about thirty seconds, me looking into her soulful eyes. This amazing girl was mine. I sure am one lucky guy. suddenly her smile disappears and she pulls her arm back angrily. What the?

" YOU CAN'T JUST TREAT ME THE WAY YOU DID AND INSULT MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY THEN IMPRINT ON ME AND START ACTING ALL LOVEY DOVEY LIKE NONE OF THAT HAPPENED! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" She was mad, and she had every right to be. i wasn't being fair.

So i take her on a walk and tell her everything. and when i say everything i mean e_verything. _i couldn't help it i wanted to deserve her and i also wanted her to know me like i plan on knowing her. we were gone for about thirty minutes before we got back. after i told her and everyone else my reasons for acting the way i did everyone forgave me and i even apologise to Nessie for the way i acted towards her. Ally as she wants me to call her, was beyond happy when i did this and so were Jake and nessie, they both gave me i hug and i spent some time getting to know Nessie as Ally wished me to. i couldn't deny her anything. Turns out Nessie is a great kid, even if her parents are cullens- Ally gets really _pissed_ when i call them bloodsuckes, she even somehow knows when i think it. Odd.


	7. NOT IT!

The night was going great and i got to learn i few more things about my imprint like how she did in fact know what i was thinking because of her many powers that i learnt about and i also found out a little about her siblings and that she was a princess- that one was a real shock. HOW LUCKY AM I!

" Hate to spoil the lovely evening and everyone's fun, but someone's gonna have to tell Eddie" My girl suddenly says before quickly shouting " NOT IT!"

she was soon followed by the rest of her group and the others in the circle but me. " sorry Paulie but it looks like you're it." she says using her new name for me. God i hate it. She chuckles at my thoughts._ stay out of my head princess!_ this just makes her laugh more. I roll my eyes at her.

"ooooh, Eddie's gonna kill you" Leah suddenly adds, making Seth, Jake and Nessie laugh. Ness is _so cute_. My girl smiles at this.

" who is Eddie?" i ask. And why is it suck i big deal who tells him?

" Eddie, my dear Paulie, is Edward cullen and it's a big deal who tells him because he is way overprotective of me. this is because I just happen to be his baby sister." she states matter-of-factly.

? was all i could think. how can he be her brother. i was beginning to shake. My girl notices this and puts her hand on my cheek and says "shh, calm down Paul, it's fine." i lean into her hand and i instantly begin to calm DOES SHE DO THAT?!. She giggles then tells me, and the others who didn't know, her story. All the way from the witch, her mom, stefan, Edward, the cullens, _everything. _To say i was shocked would be the understatement of the century. WOW I imprinted on a _vampire._ my girl frowns. I imprinted on a type of vampire that is the only one that is _not_ our enemy an i couldn't be more happy, i add. she smile her brilliant smile.

" Really Paulie?!" she asks. I smile and nod at her and she beams.

" well looks like it's time to tell Daddy," Nessie says looking at My girls watch and sure i enough it was the time they were meant to be heading back.

this i'm not looking forward to. i couldn't shake the feeling this was gonna be some sort of revenge for my girl. she laughs at this then grabs my hand and leads me to her truck everyone else.

who has a missile proof, tank resistant truck with it's own built in arsenal ? honestly.

"ME, THATS WHO!," My girl Ally says, "i have two more sports cars like that and so do the rest of my siblings but they only have one, except Baby-B but thats just because we helped build them in or garage." she adds matter-of-factly like it's the most normalest thing.

" it is in solaria." she tells me. suddenly she puts on an evil smirk and i hear everyone in the back along with Ness smile. i suddenly see a VERY angry looking group of vampires as we pull up the house. I gulp. I'm so Dead


End file.
